


新浪漫主义者

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: *关于一个疯掉的浪漫主义者的爱情故事。当事情方向朝着常人无法理解的角度狂奔时，爱情却来势汹汹无法阻挡*乱写的，自己都不知道自己在写什么*她们不属于我，属于彼此*配合tay的New Romantics阅读体验更佳
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Kudos: 7





	新浪漫主义者

01.  
当全昭妍喝完第二杯威士忌时，微型耳机里响起米妮急促的声音，“挡住她。你前面的那个酒保。”

全昭妍放下酒杯倾身向前，挡住面前的酒保看向徐穗珍的视线，露出对着镜子锻炼了很久的微笑说，“我好像喝醉了，小姐。”

鼻息混合浓厚的酒精味扑面而来，昏暗的灯光和人们紧贴舞动的身影增加暧昧气息，音乐的鼓点在全昭妍脑子里无限放大。

好像真的有点醉了，她想。

宋雨琦放下手中擦拭到一半的酒杯，饶有兴趣地笑起来。  
她看着全昭妍，长发烫卷，化着典型又独特的妆容，眼线高高挑上眼角，唇角勾起完美的邀请弧度。她当然知道对面的美人是什么意思，她对此轻车熟路，她曾经无数次带着形色各异的女人回家做爱，有些人从此再也没有联系——这是她欣赏的一夜情对象。但有些人想和她产生稳定，不只是肉体了解的感情，她也是这样笑着拒绝，最后的结局无聊且单调。

她是彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者，她热衷于和理想主义作对。你想要一段正常的感情？去你的，宋雨琦爱的是自由，是破坏循规蹈矩的秩序的快感，她崇尚感情或是直觉，任何与理性沾边的东西都被她厌弃在身后，她的人生每时每刻都在随着她的自我前进。也许今天还在这里擦酒杯，明天就去做一个午夜电台主播——主题是关于如何保养身体以及健康（这太讽刺了，毕竟大家都知道健康第一步就是不熬夜）。但谁知道呢，宋雨琦就是宋雨琦，是独一无二的她，或许这些随意变动的职业都只是掩饰，真相是她是杀手被派来杀死这次交易的盯梢者——也就是面前的这个女人。

但这太无趣了，她美丽又性感，我可以和她上床之后再杀死她，雇主只说杀死，并没有说何时何地，宋雨琦想。

看，这就是永远不要让浪漫主义者成为你的杀手的原因，她们永远随心而动，因为自由，这该死的、无用的自由。

于是她带着笑意问道，“要和我一起去兜风醒酒吗？能知道你的名字吗？”

全昭妍犹豫了一瞬，耳机里米妮的声音清晰地传来，不要告诉她你的名字，不要和她走，你要做的只是挡住她，徐穗珍会完成交易，然后撤退。

但大脑的每一个细胞都叫嚣着让她和这个酒保一起离开。这种感觉曾经有过，但从未如此、如此地强烈，她隐约预感这是她这悲惨人生的分界点。这次，她想，我要跟随一次我的内心。

于是她说我叫全昭妍。对面的酒保已经牵起她的手，一边走出酒吧一边说自己叫宋雨琦。

宋雨琦。全昭妍在心里重复着，然后摘掉了耳朵里的微型耳机扔在地上，用高跟鞋碾过。  
操，操你的全昭妍，你这个叛徒，满脑子都是奇怪想法的怪咖，米妮在另一头怒骂，可另一头的人早已走远。她的怒气顺着空气飘入隔间里，电子迷幻摇滚乐下的黑帮交易宣告失败。

02.  
当酒吧枪声响起时，这一切的罪魁祸首正坐在宋雨琦的跑车上真正意义上的兜风。敞篷的蓝色跑车在夜色下疾驰，迎面而来的、猛烈的风将将吹醒全昭妍昏沉的大脑，她坐在车上举高双手高呼（没什么实质的内容，都只是一些语气词），完全没注意到旁边还有一个开车的人。

宋雨琦把车开上了绕城高速，让这辆车充分发挥自身的优点，在全昭妍安静的空当问她，“去我家吗。”

全昭妍这时彻底安静下来了，她直直盯着前方，好像在思索一个困扰了她很久的问题，她没有回答宋雨琦，而是突然转头看着她问道，“你觉得这样活着有意思吗，我是说从来都是按照别人的命令活着——一直都这样，很多时候我都觉得自己已经死了，我的脑子被植入在一个机器人的身体里，按照指令行事。但我的脑子里每天都有很多很多想法，关于所有事情，但我只能把它们都封存在脑子里，身体还是机械地做着命令的事情。如果是这样的话，那你说，宋雨琦，我算是活着还是已经死了？”

宋雨琦抿着嘴，在夜色和风中看不清表情，全昭妍不知道她在想什么，也不知道她有没有听进去这些话。不过无所谓，至少她说出来了，她也没有奢求一个回应——毕竟她和宋雨琦才认识不到两个小时。

“你知道吗。你没死，这是当然。因为你的脑子里有大部分人都没有的感情——你的脑子极端地爱着浪漫。别嫌我老土，我知道你是谁，我也知道你接近我的目的。……别急着掏枪，听我说完。”

宋雨琦开车，目视前方开口道，全昭妍掏枪的动作停滞下来，她有些期待宋雨琦接下来会说些什么。

“你爱自由，和我一样，疯狂的、偏执的爱着这个玩意。我知道你从记事起就在那个什么黑帮工作，刚开始是学习开枪，再后来是杀、人运货贩、毒。但从来没有人问你愿不愿意，我说的对吗？全昭妍，从来没有人问你想不想做这些，我是说，我的脑子里一天可以蹦出无数个想法，当然包括你现在的生活但远远不止，你这么年轻就像我一样，为什么要拘泥于那些该死的规矩，并且毫无理由的遵守它们？我们是这个世纪最前沿的浪漫主义者，我们要尽情地随心所欲，不管是做什么，我们都不要被理性缠身，活着什么都能做，什么都来得及做。我们甚至可以开创未来。”，宋雨琦大声说，一句一句都敲在全昭妍的心上，她感受到自己未知的地方有什么东西在疯长，身体突然充满了激情和以前她从未去认真探索的感情。

“很多人说我是怪胎，说我脑子有问题，很少有人能理解我，连我自己都理解不了我自己。”全昭妍沉默良久，回答道。

宋雨琦握紧方向盘，在车上大笑，“去他妈的！她们都是脑子上了八百遍机油还是转不过来的傻子，这个世界上我彻底的理解你，因为我就是你，我说过了——我们就是二十一世纪最前沿的新浪漫主义者。她们太落后了，她们不可能懂得我们。”

03.  
关于这次浪漫主义的谈话还没来得及结束，宋雨琦还没开口再次邀请全昭妍去她家——这次不止是上床，她想她可以和全昭妍谈论一些更多的，疯狂的，充满想象的事情并付诸行动。

直到枪声响起。第一枪擦过全昭妍的头发射在挡风玻璃上，瞬间上面布满了细小的裂痕，第二枪射在了急速前进的轮胎侧面，溅起火星。

宋雨琦迅速放下车顶，伸手拿枪。全昭妍早已爬到后座，我来吧，她说。

宋雨琦吹了个口哨，“成为我的伴侣第一步，要对自己屈服了很多年的规则说不。”

“操你宋雨琦，谁是你的伴侣。”全昭妍一面探出车窗开枪一面骂道，“我们只是暂时在一辆车里逃亡而已。”

“这在我心里的浪漫清单里排名前十。还有九个分别是什么，你得和我一起逃下去才知道。”宋雨琦急拐弯，后面追击的车没有反应过来，相撞着坠下绕城高速。她在最近的一个路口下了高速，沿着小路一直开，直到停在一个二十四小时便利店门口。

她们在便利店里买了一堆药，汽水，和你能想到的所有垃圾零食，还有很多酒。宋雨琦站在路灯下打开一罐带着凉气的啤酒，喝了一口之后贴上全昭妍的脸，全昭妍翻了个白眼骂她有病。

“所以下一步要干嘛，跑哪去？”全昭妍问道，末了她补充，“他们是来杀我灭口的，你可以、可以直接走掉，我绝对不会有怨言。我知道你是杀手，你不要和我扯上关系，不然业界名声就会很差。他们最恨叛徒。”

“你想去哪里玩吗？”宋雨琦没回答她，一口一口地喝着啤酒。

“说实话有，但这和你没关系。”全昭妍习惯了她的跳跃思维，因为全昭妍自己也经常这样。

“天哪，我真的不知道应该说什么好。”宋雨琦三两口喝完啤酒，把金属罐头扔在地上踩扁，“你知道吗。我他妈爱上你了，你和我是一类人所以你肯定知道我从来都只凭感情行动。我爱你，我要救你，我要和你一起逃亡，天涯海角。我说的够清楚了吗，我他妈彻彻底底，在这个充满糟糕的事情的夜晚，爱上了你。”

“所以，闭嘴，什么都不要说。”

宋雨琦揽住全昭妍的腰，捧起她的脸，将自己的唇，先是贴在全昭妍的眼睛上，轻轻的，像羽毛扫过一样，全昭妍的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀颤颤巍巍地抖动着。她向下移，越过鼻子，来到全昭妍饱满的唇。

她贴近，无限的贴近全昭妍的唇。

在接吻的喘息和又一次响起的引擎轰鸣声中，全昭妍听见宋雨琦的声音。

“现在你唯一需要做的事，就是。”  
“吻我。”

超跑又一次在月色中化为一道深色的闪电，宋雨琦和全昭妍朝着前方疾驰。快到要飞到天边，她们看见巨大的圆月和即将升起的朝阳，把一切不安和理性甩在身后。全昭妍知道，从这一刻开始，她的生命力里那些缺失的、消逝的东西已经不再重要。

她将度过无数个这样的瞬间。  
她，她们，正向着永恒的浪漫飞驰。

END


End file.
